


It's Great to Be Old!

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Teaandswissroll prompt: Old Friends / Old Lovers / Old Enemies / Old Wounds / Old Ambitions</p>
<p>April 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Great to Be Old!

"I'm still alive, eh?"

"Just about." Doyle's finger jestingly taking Bodie's pulse relaxed into a tiny caress. "Don't know when you'll be ready to go again. Your doctor friend was the expert."

"A week, if we're lucky." Bodie yawned. "Could do with her right now."

"Think she could do the trick?"

"She could give me something for my shoulder - bloody acting up again. Don't know if it's where my arm got broken or just the usual arthritis. Creeping all over me like ivy."

"Shift a bit, then." Bodie relaxed as Doyle's strong fingers began the familiar soothing massage. "Saw in the paper that bastard Willis got something in the honours list."

"Yeah, and I heard his second wife's giving him the heave-ho, poor sod. We're better off, no mistake." Bodie yawned again. "God, I'm flaked out. All this golden years lark..."

Doyle chuckled. "Like they say, consider the alternative. Used to be my ambition just to stay alive past forty."

"Yeah." They lapsed into the easy silence of long companionship while Doyle's hands continued their work. "Ah, that's better. Drop of that Glenlivet would go down a treat," he added hopefully. "Good night's kip and we might not even have to wait a week for next time."


End file.
